Walkthrough/Chapter VIII: Route 666
Chapter VIII: Route 666 is the eighth chapter of Bayonetta. This chapter introduces a new style of gameplay as Bayonetta rides through highways, bridges and tunnels with danger. Vigrid - Highway Verse 1 You'll start the level with a cutscene, once it ends you will come face to face with an Ardor and an Applaud supported by a group of Affinity. Ardor is the strongest of the two so focus on it first, aerial attacks are the best; the problem you may have is the fact that you're on a small space so Ardor's attacks will almost always be in range. While you fight the two angels, the Affinities will be shooting energy balls at you, listen for the instrument noise and watch for the glowing sphere to dodge. Use them to activate Witch Time and get in more attacks. After killing Ardor and Applaud, you will need to use the traffic near you to jump to the cars that have the other angels. Verse 2 After the angels have been defeated, you will see a brief cutscene and now be faced with three Joys (2 Gracious & 1 Glorious on Hard). Remember that these angels are very fast and have a wide range of abilities/attacks. The whip has the most reach, the pistols can hurt you while you are busy with the other angels, and the sword does plenty of close quarter combat. Panther Within is good to use to run across the battlefield or to put distance to you and an attacker, so if you must then use it to escape and manuever. Verse 3 After you have defeated the three Joys, it'll got to a cutscene to introduce Irenic. Be ready because you will be put in a Quick Time Event, after you pass it you will be placed on a motorcycle; your goal is to reach the end of the highway, you can't use any weapons other than Scarborough Fair so to take out Irenic, you must shoot them while they are ahead of you. In general, Irenic is very weak but they are supported by Affinity or even Joy on the roof so be careful. A couple of things you need to watch out for are lowered blockades in the tunnels, attacks from the angels riding Irenic, Beloveds in the middle of the road and exploding tanker trucks. For blockades, you will have to do a powerslide to get under them, move out of the way any of the lasers or fireballs produced by the angels, maneuver around the Beloved, and finally powersilde under the tankers. The only other obstacles on the road are the other vehicles in traffic. Verse 4 This begins after you have passed the group of Beloveds in the stormy section of the bridge. This verse plays out just like the previous one. More riding. Most of the way through, you will see an arch with wires that hold up the bridge. It will be on the right side, you can ride along the arch and end up on the other side of the road. If you do ride on that side, then be careful because now traffic flow will be against you. After a long distance, you will come to a relatively clear area, in this area parts of the bridge will collapse and there will also be the Joy laser grids (powerslide under or swerve around it). After you pass it, there will be metal fence-like blockcades along the road as well as a big jump. It'll be a Quick Time Event, jump over it and land on the other road. Be careful along these roads because it's relatively easy to jump and miss thus making you reset. As you near the end of the riding part you will see another bridge archway, the wires of the arch will be broken by a large angel. You must ride up the arch, and onto the other side to finish the riding section (you will be put through one last Quick Time Event). Verse 5 You will now be introduced to, Braves. These angels are a smaller and faster version of Beloved (and can form a fast one if they group together). To stop them from combining, you will just need to kill one then pick off the rest. You do not have Witch Time when fighting these angels, so you'll be forced to be more mobile. They have only a third of the health of a regular Beloved so pick one and focus on just that one. You only have five minutes to kill them so be quick. Due to their speed and health, it's suggested to use faster, lighter weapons but overall any weapon will do. The Braves act exactly like Beloved with the exception that they are faster. You will not need to summon a demon to defeat them. After they have been defeated, it'll go into a cutscene thus ending the chapter. Items Antonio's Notes Locations: #N/A Arcade Bullet Locations: *N/A Chest Locations: #N/A Broken Moon Pearl Locations: #N/A Broken Witch Heart Locations: #Verse 3: During the motorcycle section, drive up the second bridge archway. # Verse 4: After you exit the tunnel in this verse, keep right and take the road exit. Golden LP Locations: #N/A Umbran Tears of Blood Locations: #N/A Alfheim #N/A Video Walkthrough Normal: Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Hard: Video =Navigation= Category:Bayonetta Category:Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Walkthrough